


Amortentia

by CitliEly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Potions, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitliEly/pseuds/CitliEly
Summary: Blaise le dio un ligero codazo a Draco y señaló con su cabeza a Potter, Draco lo miró con fastidio y luego miró a Potter, la mirada esmeralda se cruzó con la plateada, el Gryffindor lo miró con coraje y recelo, Draco lo observó con atención durante un segundo, toda la mesa de Slytherin observaba atentamente, escondiendo su ansiedad por que el plan se completara, Potter frunció el ceño y entonces ocurrió algo que realmente nadie se habría esperado...





	1. Capítulo 1: Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> (Basado en un post de Tumblr: "Los Slytherin le dan a Draco una poción de amor de 24 horas para que se enamore de Harry Potter, todos ríen al mirarlo beberla y esperan todo el día a que se comporte como un tonto... Y él no actúa diferente")

Capítulo 1: Amortentia

 

Blaise Zabini caminaba firmemente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, se dirigía hacia el gran comedor seguido por otros miembros de Slytherin, el grupo de chicos parecía nervioso al menos para aquellos que supieran observar. Era temprano, incluso para ellos; Pansy Parkinson les esperaba pacientemente, los ojos de ambos chicos se encontraron y con un asentimiento de cabeza se dieron la información necesaria. 

De toda la casa Slytherin sólo hacía falta uno: el príncipe de las serpientes.

Blaise se acercó a la mesa y tomó su lugar, respetando el de su príncipe, la comida apareció, Pansy sirvió su desayuno y el de Draco, cuidando de sólo servir los alimentos favoritos del Dragón, llenó un par de vasos de jugo fresco de calabaza, le lanzó una mirada cuidadosa a Blaise quién sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un pequeño frasco y un par de cabellos negros, abrió la botella, añadió los cabellos a la poción y volvió a cerrarla revolviéndola con su último ingrediente; el gran comedor comenzaba a llenarse, Blaise tuvo que actuar con discreción, destapó la botella nuevamente: el olor que percibía cada persona cercana era distinto. A pesar del tamaño del contenedor la cantidad era suficiente para 24 horas; vertió lentamente, con cautela, la poción en el vaso destinado para Draco, revolvió el jugo y lo dejó en su lugar; todos los Slytherin, desde los más pequeños a quienes estaban por salir, intercambiaron miradas entre divertidas y curiosas, ahora sólo les quedaba esperar la llegada de su rubio líder.  
Draco Malfoy se despertó, la tranquilidad en las mazmorras le decía que ya era tarde, al menos para un Slytherin, pero eso poco le importaba, talló sus ojos y se estiró cual gato desperezándose, sintiendo y abrazando la dulce calma que le rodeaba, eran pocos los días así: con Voldemort de vuelta todo siempre parecía tenso más esa mañana era diferente; se levantó, se puso el uniforme, arregló su cabello y salió de su habitación, la sala común estaba vacía, todos sus compañeros seguramente estarían en el gran comedor a esa hora. Se permitió respirar profundamente, pasó sus dedos por su cabello, desacomodándolo un poco, no podía darse el lujo de parecer débil frente a los suyos pero estando solo se dejaba liberar un poco de su carga, suspiró, retiró pelusas inexistentes de su túnica y salió de Slytherin, sus pasos firmes lo llevaron rápidamente al gran comedor donde los suyos lo esperaban, su lugar en la mesa guardado con todo respeto por sus amigos Blaise y Pansy, se acercó rápidamente, con elegancia tomo su asiento y se dispuso a desayunar.  
Blaise vio atentamente como su príncipe ingería los alimentos servidos en su plato sin la más mínima sospecha, lo vio hacer gala de sus modales como sangre pura, lo vio tomar despreocupadamente el jugo de calabaza, hasta la última gota como si fuera medicina, y servirse té para quitarse el sabor a calabaza de la boca: su última esperanza se había esfumado, claro que ellos planearon la broma pero no esperaban realmente que funcionara, no esperaban darse cuenta de esa forma del grado de confianza que Draco les tenía, los otros Slytherin aguantaron la risa, hasta ahora todo estaba saliendo a la perfección; era su príncipe, claro, pero su príncipe llevaba todo el curso actuando de manera extraña, delegando sus responsabilidades como líder de la casa a otros, prácticamente rechazándolos y eso merecía un castigo ejemplar, sabían que la poción haría efecto rápidamente, había sido hecha de la manera más minuciosa, cuidando cada detalle, había sido probada con una Gryffindor la semana pasada y el resultado había sido satisfactorio, solo tenían que poner atención y aguardar al momento en que la poción afectara a su joven Dragón.

Cinco largos minutos después entraba al gran comedor el trio dorado, un pequeño brillo rosado había aparecido hacía dos minutos en los grises ojos de su líder, era una pequeña motita que no cualquiera notaría y que desapareció casi al instante, la poción había funcionado y ahora, con la entrada de Potter en escena, se pondría a prueba la resistencia del Dragón.

Blaise le dio un ligero codazo a Draco y señaló con su cabeza a Potter, Draco lo miró con fastidio más guió su mirada en la dirección que el italiano le indicaba encontrándose con un trio de leones, la mirada esmeralda se cruzó con la plateada; el Gryffindor lo miró con coraje y recelo, Draco lo observó con atención durante un segundo, toda la mesa de Slytherin tenía sus ojos fijos en ellos, escondiendo su ansiedad por que el plan se completara, Potter frunció el ceño y entonces ocurrió algo que realmente nadie se habría esperado...  
... Draco se encogió ligeramente de hombros y volvió a su desayuno, ignorando al pelinegro casi como si no estuviera allí, Blaise y Pansy intercambiaron una mirada confundida, los otros Slytherin no podían creerlo, el platinado terminó su desayuno y se levantó de la mesa, se dirigió tranquilamente a la salida sintiendo una pequeña molestia ya perfectamente conocida por él, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, llevaba todo el curso lidiando con ello, lo único extraño era que la sensación parecía más fuerte. No le dio mucha importancia, si podía resistirla todo estaría bien.  
Blaise y Pansy se levantaron y lo siguieron a su primera clase de la mañana, quizás Draco es más fuerte de lo que parece, pensó Blaise, tal vez es inmune a las pociones, o tal vez todavía no hace efecto; ambos jóvenes lo observaron cuidadosamente toda la mañana, esperando ansiosamente la hora del almuerzo, donde, sorpresivamente, no ocurrió nada extraño. Millicent decidió que debían probar la efectividad de la poción nuevamente y le dio la misma cantidad de poción y jugo de calabaza a un Hufflepuff después de añadir un par de cabellos propios, la poción hizo efecto y antes de que alguien notara algo extraño le dio el antídoto para quitárselo de encima, ningún Slytherin se explicaba por qué su príncipe continuaba haciendo lo mismo de siempre, se suponía que debía estar loco por el león de ojos verdes, quizás incluso perseguirlo o lanzarse a sus brazos. Al finalizar las clases lo siguieron poniendo especial atención en todas sus acciones: como todos los días Draco, Blaise y Pansy se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol junto al lago a ver jugar al calamar gigante, Draco siguió ignorando al trio dorado, parecía no tener ninguna clase de interés mientras que Potter lo seguía a dondequiera que fuera, con esa mirada de recelo instalada en su rostro, Draco se levantó repentinamente y se dirigió hacia Potter, el momento ansiado por los Slytherin había llegado, Blaise y Pansy lo siguieron a corta distancia, con nerviosismo, Potter se quedó helado, mirando a Draco directamente a los ojos mientras se acercaba, el Dragón camino con firmeza y pasó junto a él sin mirarlo siquiera, Potter disintió con la cabeza, se repuso y corrió tras él dejando a un montón de Slytherin confundidos, jaló la manga de la túnica del rubio y este volteo a verlo, los gélidos ojos plata se encontraron con las cálidas esmeraldas, Potter abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar rápidamente, Draco levanto una ceja, Potter lo soltó, frunció el ceño y dio la vuelta, alejándose del lugar, Draco ladeó la cabeza ligeramente y siguió su camino hacia la lechucería.  
Blaise llegó un poco después que Draco a su habitación, el rubio tenía una carta en las manos, y sonreía, cosa extraña en esos momentos.  
-¿Podrías explicarme qué fue todo eso con Potter?- dijo el moreno después de cerrar la puerta.  
-No lo sé, quizás se está volviendo loco tratando de encontrar la manera en que mi familia traicionará a su bando cuando las cosas cambien o tal vez cree que es un elaborado plan para debilitar al vejete de Dumbledore-respondió el rubio con ironía- Ya sabes, desde que mi padre traicionó a Voldemort...  
-Vamos, Draco, Potter es un idiota pero no puede ser tan paranoico ¿Tu madre volvió a escribirte?  
-No puede decirme dónde se encuentran, igual que siempre, pero dice que Dobby y Sirius los protegen bastante bien, imagina la humillación para mi padre: deberle la vida a un elfo doméstico y al único Black Gryffindor.  
Blaise sonrió maliciosamente y disintió con la cabeza, salió de la habitación sabiendo que Draco no le diría nada más y cerró la puerta tras de sí, el rubio sacó la segunda carta de debajo de su almohada y la releyó, Sirius le pedía acercarse a Potter. Perfecto, pensó, como si yo pudiera hacer eso sin que el sospechara de mí; y no solo eso, decía que se entenderían perfectamente ¿Es que a los Gryffindor les gustaba hacer esa clase de bromas idiotas? Dobló la carta cuidadosamente y volvió a esconderla debajo de su almohada, sabía que Blaise estaba esperándolo en la sala común para ir a cenar, su corazón palpitó fuertemente, ese día había sido muy duro para el pero sabía controlarse, si su padre le había enseñado algo había sido justo eso, salió de su cuarto, se acercó a Pansy y a Blaise y caminaron juntos hacia el gran comedor. Los Slytherin miraron atentamente como llegaban a las puertas el trio dorado y el trio plateado: su príncipe y el líder Gryffindor con sus más leales cómplices aparecían. Potter detuvo sus pasos y miró a Draco, parecía llevar todo el día queriendo hablarle, el Dragón estuvo a punto de pasar de largo cuando algo insólito ocurrió: Potter extendió su mano hacia el ojigris, tenía un ligero sonrojo y el ceño fruncido, Draco dudó un segundo, su corazón dio un vuelco, con cautela y lentitud levantó su mano y la estrechó con la de Potter, al hacerlo pudo notar un papel mal doblado en el bolsillo del Gryffindor, sonrío divertido notando la escritura del animago en ese papel, los integrantes de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts contenían el aliento, en la mesa de profesores Dumbledore lo miraba todo con un brillo de confianza en los ojos; los Slytherin esperaban, era el momento para que la poción actuara, el León y el Dragón asintieron, soltaron la mano del otro y se dirigieron a sus mesas; era todo, el plan había fallado.  
Al día siguiente Draco despertó, el silencio lo tranquilizaba, al parecer estaba solo de nuevo, tomó sus cosas y entró al cuarto de baño, sintió el agua tibia recorrer su pálida piel, relajándose, era sábado, no tenía clases a las que asistir, podía tomarse todo el tiempo que quisiera, es más, podía incluso saltarse el desayuno, al final resultó que Sirius tenía una justa razón para creer que Potter lo aceptaría, pero mejor era no pensar en eso, no sabía si seguiría soportando esa sensación por mucho tiempo, y ahora que habían hecho las pases sería más difícil, secó su cuerpo y se arregló lo más cómodamente posible ¿Quién diría que la ropa muggle era tan cómoda? Salió de su habitación y se encontró con toda la casa Slytherin esperándolo, Blaise y Pansy lucían demasiado serios.  
-Amortentia-Dijo Blaise- produce un intenso encaprichamiento, una obsesión. Probablemente sea la poción más peligrosa y poderosa. Un experto fabricante de pociones puede generar un poderoso enamoramiento, pero nadie ha conseguido todavía crear el único sentimiento verdaderamente indestructible, eterno e incondicional que merece ser llamado amor.  
-Todos tuvimos clase de pociones al inicio de curso, Blaise- Contestó el rubio en tono aburrido  
-¿Algo que quieras decirnos, Draco, cariño?-preguntó Pansy  
El rubio los miro a los ojos, todos sus compañeros de casa esperaban, nunca pensó verse atrapado de aquella forma, menos aún por sus mejores amigos, la culpa era toda suya por bajar la guardia y confiarse como idiota; como buenos representantes de la casa esmeralda iban a vengarse y tomar ventaja, suspiró, disintió con la cabeza y pasó una mano por su cabello, desordenándolo en un gesto adquirido de nerviosismo: tanto observarlo le había pegado algunas de sus malas costumbres, los Slytherin soltaron el aire de golpe y lo miraron sorprendidos, no necesitaban más para saber la respuesta.  
-Bien, quisiera decir que no me lo esperaba, Draco, pero creo que todos sabemos que era demasiado obvio.  
Draco sonrió a su moreno amigo, levantó una ceja en dirección de los demás miembros de su casa, quienes dieron un asentimiento y salieron de la sala común, al menos admitirlo no le había quitado poder ante los suyos.  
Blaise se enorgulleció de su amigo, nadie jamás podría decir que no era valiente, o fuerte, no sabían cuánto llevaba guardando ese pequeño secreto y, aunque la poción había hecho efecto él había sabido resistirla, había sabido resistir sus propios sentimientos y darle prioridad a los suyos, un digno líder, pensó Blaise, un verdadero Slytherin.  
Además, quien sabe, las cosas estaban cambiando, quizás su amigo no tendría que luchar mucho tiempo contra sí mismo.


	2. Capítulo 2: Aroma

Semanas antes...

Draco Malfoy entraba al aula de pociones, sus compañeros lo miraban atentamente, volver a Hogwarts después de esas vacaciones había sido duro, no había podido ver a sus padres, había estado encerrado en la antigua casa de los Black con su tío Sirius y el licántropo como única compañía, se le había dado un permiso especial para usar magia y, claro, había aprendido a hacer un patronus corpóreo pero había sido sometido a interrogatorios con veritaserum por parte de la orden y no le habían dejado enviar cartas a sus padres hasta apenas una semana atrás, hacer las cosas de la manera correcta no era tan fácil como parecía, menos cuando todos los "buenos" dudaban de tus intenciones.  
Al menos sus compañeros habían sido abiertos y comprensivos: "La familia es lo primero" un lema que unía a los Slytherin, más allá de las ambiciones, el poder, la grandeza siempre iban a estar los tuyos y, para ser tan jóvenes, los Slytherin lo comprendían perfectamente: salvar el cuello de Potter era un efecto colateral de haber salvado a su tío, a su padre, a los padres de algunos de sus compañeros y a sí mismo, si Potter tenía que sobrevivir un poco más para que las familias de los Slytherin estuvieran completas que así fuera, aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a la ira del señor de su padre o a la de su padre mismo; él no quería ser un mortífago, no quería obedecer servilmente y no quería a su familia muerta o en Azkaban, no tenía por qué arrepentirse, o al menos eso se decía cada día al espejo desde que impidió que Potter fuera al ministerio el año pasado.  
Este año su padrino no sería el maestro de pociones, en su lugar tenían a un viejo que desde el viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts no lo había dejado en paz, era obvio que solo buscaba acercarse a jóvenes poderosos y famosos para conseguir lo que él deseaba, acercarse al reconocimiento que sus alumnos tenían o tendrían en un futuro, esa clase de interés no hacía más que enfermar al Dragón.  
El aroma de los calderos y los ingredientes de las pociones reconfortaba al rubio, al fin algo familiar a lo que aferrarse, en sus cartas su madre le pedía que siguiera por el camino que había elegido, le contaba como su padre agradecía estar fuera del alcance de Voldemort a pesar de que las circunstancias los habían obligado a recibir la ayuda de Dobby, su antiguo elfo doméstico, había algo extraño en eso, el creía que la pequeña criatura no los ayudaría, cuando Sirius le dijo que Dobby era el encargado de sus padres Draco pensó lo peor, no creía que, después de las torturas que le habían dado, la criatura los ayudaría. Nadie se lo había dicho pero Draco sabía que la razón más fuerte de que ese extraño elfo los ayudara era Potter, Dobby haría lo que fuera que Potter le pidiera. Siguiendo por ese camino, Draco no había hablado con el ojiverde desde aquella vez, se sentía incómodo con todo lo ocurrido; si, le había salvado de una trampa pero estaba seguro de que el chico dorado no querría hablarle.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

-Amortentia-Dijo Granger- produce un intenso encaprichamiento, una obsesión. Un experto fabricante de pociones puede generar un poderoso enamoramiento, pero nadie ha conseguido todavía crear el único sentimiento verdaderamente indestructible, eterno e incondicional que merece ser llamado amor.

-Probablemente sea la poción más poderosa y peligrosa en esta aula- Completo Slughorn- Bien, señorita Granger, diez puntos para Gryffindor.

Blaise rodó los ojos y Draco levantó una ceja, el nuevo profesor era bastante extraño, el rubio había pensado que los pondría a preparar Filtro de muertos en vida o Wiggenweld, nunca pensó que los haría preparar Amortentia, menos sabiendo que tardarían tres semanas, claro, tampoco pensó ver a Potter de regreso en esa aula, el nido de pájaros en su cabeza le estaba sacando de quicio.

-Ahora, veremos cómo están sus pociones, para este punto deberían estar listas, Harry, Draco ¿Podrían?

Draco se levantó perezosamente y comenzó a olfatear los calderos de sus compañeros, a verificar el vapor, el color, el brillo, Potter hacía lo mismo del otro lado del aula. Draco llegó al caldero de Potter, en su lugar había un libro viejo y desgastado, su poción parecía perfecta, el brillo era correcto, el vapor subía en espirales, el color; no parecía, en definitiva, una poción hecha por Potter, inhaló profundamente y percibió los mismos aromas que en las pociones bien hechas: chocolate amargo, el aroma de las manos de su madre y algo, un aroma extraño, como a madera y humo que por alguna razón ahora parecía más fuerte, ladeó su cabeza extrañado y volvió a inhalar, los aromas seguían allí y el tercero seguía siendo más fuerte que los otros, seguramente Potter hizo algo mal, pensó Draco mientras inhalaba nuevamente, los aromas lo envolvían y su mente seguía buscando la falla en aquella poción aparentemente perfecta.

-¿Se te perdió algo Malfoy?-preguntó una voz muy familiar, las primeras palabras que le dirigía Potter desde el día que le salvó- ¿Hay algo malo en mi poción?

Draco volteó rápidamente y chocó con el pecho del León, el aroma que había estado percibiendo en su Amortentia, el último olor ¡Era Potter!  
Sintió la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas, una desgracia ser tan pálido como era ya que el sonrojo era plenamente notorio, el pelinegro lo miró extrañado, ladeando la cabeza y pasando una mano por su desordenado cabello dejándolo aún más despeinado: Potter estaba nervioso, el Dragón lo sabía por los años de observarlo. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente más se tranquilizó, arregló su túnica quitando motas de polvo inexistente, levantó una ceja y se dirigió al escritorio del profesor Slughorn para darle las notas que había tomado de las pociones de sus compañeros. Mientras el profesor comparaba las notas con los calderos correspondientes Draco pudo pensar, su pulso se aceleraba cada vez que volteaba la mirada al lugar de Potter y tratar de ignorarlo sería prácticamente imposible pues no le quitaba las esmeraldas de encima, podía sentir su mirada pegada a su piel, quemándole cual fuego, fija en él; levantó la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron, plata contra esmeralda, Draco podía sentir su corazón en su garganta, sabía que nadie lo notaba, nadie que no lo conociera al menos, pero él lo sentía, su cabeza estaba revuelta tratando de explicar lógicamente por qué el ultimo aroma de su Amortentia sería la cálida esencia que destilaba la piel de Potter, al menos de explicarlo sin tener que decirse a sí mismo lo que ya sabía porque aquello no podía ser real, quizás se había equivocado, si, seguramente sería eso, miró su caldero, su poción era perfecta, acercó discretamente su rostro e inhaló, chocolate amargo, las manos de su madre y madera de manzano y humo: el aroma de la piel de Potter; sus miradas seguían conectadas, la del pelinegro parecía más tranquila, pensativa, Draco asintió ligeramente ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte del pelinegro y rompió el contacto, miró a Blaise quien tenía una ceja levantada y disintió quitándole importancia, sabía que el moreno no se quedaría con la duda, estaba seguro de que le preguntaría en cuanto se quedaran solos lo que significaba que tendría que inventar algo.  
Inhaló profundamente, memorizando los aromas, apreciando su propio trabajo, supuso que siempre fue consiente del olor de Potter, una parte de su cerebro lo había registrado de las muchas veces que pelearon, no quería decirlo pero exponerse a sí mismo a la Amortentia lo había obligado a admitir un secreto que su propia cabeza había escondido incluso antes de ser consiente:

Estaba enamorado de Potter y eso solo podía significar una cosa:

Estaba jodido.


	3. Capítulo 3: Patronus

Podía sentir la cálida luz en sus mejillas, respiró profundamente y se volvió a acomodar en su cama no queriendo salir de ella, porque, vamos, era sábado, no tendría nada que hacer en todo el día, salvo ir a ver a Sirius, pero esa cita era nocturna, así que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, podía disfrutar el sol matutino en su rostro, calentando su piel, la tranquilidad en su habitación era deliciosa, era bueno que todos los demás se levantaran un poco más temprano que él, claro, era un comportamiento extraño en sus compañeros pero no iba a quejarse si le evitaba las preguntas de cierto mejor amigo suyo, abrazó una de sus almohadas rodando en su cama y cayendo de ella con un golpe seco, se frotó la cabeza, desordenando aún más su despeinado cabello, tomó sus lentes del buró y se los puso, ajustando sus ojos a la luz, sintió una mirada sobre sí y volteó rápidamente a la izquierda para descubrir a un pelirrojo mirándolo divertido.

-Compañero, creo que desde anoche estás más torpe de lo normal: te tropezaste en los escalones, chocaste contra el retrato de la Señora Gorda, te resbalaste mientras te estabas duchando y ahora te caes de la cama.

-Cállate, Ron

Bien, en realidad no estaba solo, Ron había esperado a que se despertara para poder hacerle preguntas, perfecto, no quería tener que contestar sus dudas justo ahora, menos porque él mismo estaba aún procesando muchas de las cosas que había descubierto aquel año, empezando con Malfoy y terminando con Voldemort; su vida parecía hacerse más complicada cada vez; gran conclusión, un adolescente teniendo una vida complicada, como si nadie hubiera leído ya sobre ello, bueno, aunque siendo justo consigo mismo él era un adolescente que tenía a un loco y a todo su ejército preparado para matarlo a la menor provocación o incluso carente de ella.

-¿Tendrá algo que ver con Malfoy?

Ron nunca había sido muy perceptivo pero siempre había una primera vez para todo y este año estaba más despierto: claro que tenía que ver con Malfoy, desde aquel día en pociones no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, tanta había sido su sorpresa al oler la Amortentia que se había pasado todo el resto de ese día encerrado en la lechucería tratando de explicar lógicamente lo que le pasaba sin tener que decir que le gustaba el rubio, incluso le había escrito a Sirius en busca de ayuda, quizás se estaba volviendo loco, claro que admiraba al Dragón, los había salvado de ir a una trampa segura, el mismo lo vio soportar los interrogatorios con ese orgullo que le caracterizaba, incluso con valentía, no pudo evitar notar que, muy en el fondo Draco era alguien capaz, fuerte, feroz y apasionado, los defectos que tenía eran bastantes y no iba a ignorarlos, Draco seguía siendo un imbécil, caprichoso, manipulador, creído e intratable heredero sangre pura, nunca iba a dejar de serlo, Harry sabía que si lo había salvado solo era por lealtad a su familia, porque era lo que más le convenía, sabía que todos los movimientos que el rubio hizo el año anterior habían sido planeados de esa forma, que todo lo que había hecho tenía una razón escondida y que si se había sometido a las consecuencias de sus actos era solo porque ya se lo esperaba, Harry conocía perfectamente el lado oscuro de Draco, sabía que si tenía que asesinar para salvarse a sí mismo o a los suyos lo haría, sabía que sus miedos podían dominarlo, incluso si él no lo quería ellos le sobrepasaban, sabía que el rubio lidiaba con sus problemas solo porque no le gustaba que nadie conociera una pequeña debilidad en él y sabía, sobre todo, que sus ganas de vivir libre eran lo que le empujaban a seguir sin importar lo que tuviera que soportar, años de observarlo, de pelear contra él, de sacar lo peor uno del otro los habían hecho conocerse hasta ese punto más nunca se habían dado el tiempo de ver el lado brillante del otro, esa pasión fiera que lo dejaba sobrevivir, esa lealtad arraigada en el centro de su alma hacia su familia y sus seres amados, verlo someterse a la humillación de ser interrogado con veritaserum una y otra vez como si en vez de salvarle la vida a los miembros de La Orden hubiera cometido un crimen, como si no hubiera arriesgado la vida de sus padres y la propia en el proceso de salvarlos, esas acciones y más que eso la mirada que tenía mientras se sometía a las consecuencias de esas acciones habían cambiado un poco su forma de verlo, pero no hasta ese punto, vamos, no podía cambiar tanto como para que su Amortentia...

Se inclinó hacia el último caldero e inhaló profundamente, los mismos aromas subieron hacia sus fosas nasales, tomó las últimas notas y se las entregó al profesor Slughorn, se dirigió hacia su lugar y vio a Malfoy allí, inclinándose hacia su caldero, él había tenido que verificar el del rubio y su poción, como siempre, era perfecta, de hecho se parecía bastante a la propia, claro, pero él tenía la ayuda de aquel libro viejo, Draco siempre había sido bueno por sí mismo. Pensó en los aromas que el percibía: tarta de melaza, madera de escoba y algo, algo extraño, fresco y cálido al mismo tiempo, como el aroma que desprendía el agua al hervir, como la madera de naranjo y los heliotropos, un aroma que, por alguna razón, le recordaba al campo de Quidditch y al salón de pociones, se preguntó distraídamente qué clase de olores percibiría el rubio y, casi sin darse cuenta habló.

-¿Se te perdió algo Malfoy?-preguntó, las primeras palabras que le dirigía al rubio desde que le salvó, claro, pasó todas las vacaciones observándolo, pero nunca habían hablado - ¿Hay algo malo en mi poción?

El platinado volteó rápidamente y chocó con su pecho, Harry entonces pudo percibir el aroma que desprendía el menor de los Malfoy y no lo pudo creer, simplemente no podía ser cierto...  
El último aroma de su Amortentia era... era él: Malfoy olía a agua, madera de naranjo y heliotropos, la pálida piel del rubio desprendía ese dulce aroma. Vio a Malfoy sonrojarse y se preguntó si el chico habría visto lo que pensaba, era bien sabido por los miembros de la Orden que el Dragón era un gran legeremante, pasó una mano por su cabello, despeinándolo en un gesto de nerviosismo que deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el rubio no notara, y, cuando se alejó después de arreglar su túnica Harry se sintió un poco más tranquilo, quizás no lo había notado.

No tanto como para que su Amortentia oliera a él; la respuesta de Sirius no tardó tanto como Harry habría deseado y era tan simple como tres palabras: "Invoca tu patronus". Esas tres palabras le habían dado más dolores de cabeza en una semana que Voldemort en toda su vida: cuando reunió la valentía suficiente para invocarlo se le escapó el alma del cuerpo, en vez del ciervo que siempre aparecía, en lugar de ver a su padre representado en su propia alma aparecieron dos figuras, dos figuras plateadas que había visto aparecer en el patronus del rubio.  
Volvió a escribir a Sirius preguntándole cómo demonios podía ser eso posible, cómo, en el nombre de Merlín, su patronus era una copia del de Malfoy, no había querido admitirlo pero estaba desesperado, sabía que el de Malfoy representaba su alma fiera y ávida de libertad, su lealtad, pero ¿Por qué en el nombre de Godric Gryffindor Harry tenía el mismo patronus? La respuesta de Sirius esta vez fue más directa, algo más extensa, pero comenzaría una serie de problemas que el pelinegro jamás pensó tener:

"¿En serio eres tan idiota que tengo que decirte que la razón por la que tu patronus cambió es porque estás enamorado? O eres estúpido o no quieres admitirlo, pero sea lo que sea tendrás que afrontarlo ahora mismo porque no pienso tener que lidiar con tus paranoias de adolescente nuevamente.

Estás enamorado de mi sobrino, acéptalo como un hombre o me veré obligado a decírselo.

Con cariño, Canuto"

Y así, al de ojos esmeralda no le quedó otra opción más que aceptarlo, pero para aceptarlo primero tenía que decírselo a sus amigos y era justo eso lo que había estado evitando durante semanas hasta que llegó la nueva carta de Sirius donde le explicaba, lo más cordialmente que su padrino podía, que si no hacía algo por acercarse a Draco y al menos hacer las paces él se presentaría en el castillo al siguiente día y le diría todo al rubio porque ya lo estaba hartando tener que leer en cada carta su drama adolescente, había pasado todo el día anterior preguntándose si Sirius sería capaz de hacerlo y llegó a la conclusión de que si, su padrino era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo, ya fuera por ayudarlo, hacerle una broma o por la poca paciencia que tenía, pero era muy capaz de echarlo de cabeza frente a toda Hogwarts, porque, vamos, si iba a salir del closet tenía que hacerlo a lo grande, o eso es lo que Sirius decía.  
Había tratado de explicarle a Sirius que no era gay, que, por alguna razón solo le ocurría eso con Draco, pero el parecía ignorarlo cada vez más: sus contestaciones siempre terminaban siendo "ya se que no eres gay: eres bisexual y a mí no me engañas, también te pasaba con Cedric" así que, no tenía otra opción más que extenderle la mano al chico al que había rechazado hace años.

-Sí, Ron, tiene que ver con Malfoy... y hay algo de lo que quiero hablarles a ti y a Hermione- contestó al fin, el de pecas sonrió y asintió, Harry vio que el pelirrojo ya estaba arreglado y sonrió- ¿Me esperan en la sala común mientras me cambio? Necesito que solo estemos los tres

-Claro, Harry- contestó su amigo y salió de la habitación

El pelinegro buscó su ropa y se arregló lo mejor que pudo, tratando, sin éxito, de peinar el nido de pájaros que tenía en la cabeza, abrió la puerta y bajó las escaleras sintiendo su corazón en la garganta, vio a Hermione y Ron discutiendo nuevamente y se acercó con lentitud, la castaña lo miró amablemente y lo abrazó dándole los buenos días, Ron lo miró entusiasmado, si fuera por el atrasaría el momento lo más posible, no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar y esperaba, por el amor de Merlín, que con lo que iba a hacer fuera suficiente, no quería tener que ponerlo en palabras, no aún; tomó su varita, suspiró audiblemente e hizo el hechizo, de la punta salieron un par de figuras plateadas que se mostraron orgullosas: un Lobo y una Polilla, escuchó como sus amigos soltaban el aire repentinamente, los animales jugaron por toda la sala común envolviendo a Harry antes de desaparecer, el pelinegro volteó su mirada y vio los rostros sorprendidos de Ron y Hermione, al parecer había sido suficiente.

-¡¿EN SERIO DE MALF...?!- Ron fue el primero en recuperar el habla más un hechizo de Hermione lo silenció justo a tiempo, la castaña le sonrió a Harry.

-No importa lo que pase, Harry, siempre vamos a estar de tu lado, lo sabes.

El ojiverde asintió agradecido con su amiga y se pasó una mano por el cabello, habían reaccionado justo como él lo esperaría de ambos, una voz en su cabeza le dijo que no debió de haberlo dudado y el no pudo más que estar de acuerdo; sus amigos lo sabían y seguían con él, todo estaría bien.

Lo había admitido y no había sido el fin del mundo.

Estaba enamorado de Draco Malfoy, de ese imbécil y caprichoso hijo de puta que era totalmente intratable y eso solo podía significar una cosa:

Estaba jodido.


	4. Capítulo 4: Gryffindor

Los Gryffindor tenían un plan, era un plan raro y con bastantes fallas, pero eso no importaba, no tenían mucho tiempo antes de que llegara Sirius y, si no querían que Harry fuera expuesto ante toda la escuela tenían que actuar rápidamente, claro, se supone que Hermione y Ron tenían que guardar el secreto, pero el error fue de Harry al creer que podía revelarles algo como eso sin que lo dijeran. Vale, revelarle a Ron algo como eso sin exponerse a que aquel bocazas dijera algo. El pelirrojo no se sentía avergonzado por haberlo dicho, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en que lo hizo, lo único que parecía importarle era hacer que Harry se confesara antes de la llegada de Sirius y eso era lo que lo había llevado al extremo de contactar con una de las serpientes: caminaba con su sequito de Gryffindors detrás, tratando de pasar desapercibido, bueno al menos lo más desapercibido que un Gryffindor puede, y haciendo aún más obvio (si es que era posible) que planeaban algo grande.  
Blaise Zabini rodó los ojos al verlo aparecer con todo el ejército de leones, no debía sorprenderle, claro está, Ronald Weasley no era el chico más astuto, aunque tampoco esperaba que fuese tan obvio.  
Los alumnos más jóvenes miraban atentamente la mole de leones que caminaban directo a una serpiente, ese era el sábado más raro que habían vivido hasta ahora: los leones levantándose temprano, moviéndose silenciosamente hacia una serpiente mientras mantenían semblantes serios y amenazantes, vamos, ese no era un espectáculo que se disfrutara diariamente.  
El pelirrojo localizó al moreno y asintió en su dirección, se apresuró a acercarse, aun dudando un poco de su decisión pero todo por Harry; se dieron un ligero apretón de manos como saludo y se dispusieron a caminar hacia los jardines, nadie hablaba, es más, parecían incluso contener la respiración, como si tuvieran miedo de romper la extraña tregua que se había levantado entre ellos desde el día anterior.  
El Slytherin iba solo a diferencia del Gryffindor, si necesitaba la ayuda de los suyos para lo que planeaba hacer ellos lo sabrían.  
Llegaron frente al lago negro, el moreno volteo lentamente, como si estuviera aburrido con todo aquello, miró al pelirrojo, se cruzó de brazos y levanto una ceja al tiempo que lo señalaba con la barbilla indicándole que comenzara a hablar; un ligero gruñido general se levantó entre los leones despreciando, como siempre, la "actitud de superioridad" con la que actuaban las serpientes lo cual hizo que el italiano rodara los ojos y llevara grácilmente su mano a su cien derecha frotándola ligeramente, no entendía como podían ofenderse con un simple movimiento.

-¿De que querías hablar, Weasley?- dijo cansinamente

Ron lo miró con recelo, tal vez todo eso no era buena idea después de todo, estaba a punto de revelarle el gran secreto de su mejor amigo a una serpiente, podrían usarlo en su contra, su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas al asunto mientras su mirada se endurecía y sus labios se fruncían en un intento vago de no hablar

-Es sobre la serpiente albina- Dijo, rindiéndose y arriesgándose, tirándose de cabeza al peligro como buen Gryffindor- y sobre Harry

Si al otro le sorprendió Ron no pudo notarlo, la única reacción que mostró fue un ligero asentimiento y una mirada de fastidio, ese engreído estaba comenzando a sacarlo de quicio.

-Dinos lo que sabes, Zabini- exigió con toda la delicadeza de la que era capaz en ese momento: ninguna

El joven italiano sonrió con burla y disintió con la cabeza.

-Sé que tu amigo está enamorado de Draco- soltó de golpe.

Una mirada llena de confianza, una ceja levantada, una media sonrisa maliciosa, los brazos cruzados elegantemente sobre el pecho y una pose de superioridad sumados a las palabras recientemente dichas descolocaron al pelirrojo y a todo su sequito de leones, el ambiente se tensó más una risa honesta los hizo bajar la guardia, nunca habían escuchado al moreno reír, a ningún Slytherin en realidad, al menos no sin el cinismo que los caracterizaba, era un sonido extraño viniendo de la mano derecha del más joven de los Malfoy.

-La información es un tesoro valioso, Weasley-dijo el moreno- hay que aprender a conseguirla antes que nadie y mantenerla en secreto para que tenga utilidad... claro, que también hay que aprender a verificarla o esconderla.

Le dio una mirada significativa al pecoso, alzó levemente la comisura de sus labios en una discreta sonrisa y se relajó, Ron lo miró extrañado pero más confiado, vaya que era fácil ganarse la confianza de los leones.

-Entonces, el patronus de Potter... -indagó el moreno

-¿Cómo supiste eso?- Preguntó alarmado el pelirrojo, volteando de un lado a otro, tratando de hallar al culpable de revelar esa información

Los leones buscaban entre los suyos al traidor, miradas recelosas volaban de un lado a otro, un gruñido leve levantándose en el aire que se cortó con el sonido de la risa de la serpiente, todas las miradas se posaron en él.

-Acabas de confirmarlo, Comadreja- El tono amistoso en su voz abstuvo a Ron de cualquier reacción violenta y en cambio sonrió, abiertamente, bajando por completo la guardia frente a una serpiente- Creo que ustedes los Gryffindor deben aprender a controlar sus reacciones.

El dialogo se había abierto y la tregua temporal había echado raíces más firmes mientras los mejores amigos de los implicados planeaban como acercarlos, ese definitivamente sería un sábado en que los jóvenes alumnos de Hogwarts no lamentarían no poder ir a Hogsmade.

Un muchacho de platinado cabello miraba por la ventana de su habitación en las mazmorras, perdiendo su vista en las profundidades del lago negro en solitaria meditación, aunque en realidad solo le daba vueltas en su cabeza a la idea de hablar con cierto león de ojos esmeralda. No se animaba tan fácilmente, ni con las palabras de aliento de su madre o de su tío, arrugó sin darse cuenta la carta del animago, apretándola con fuerza mientras planeaba, como buena serpiente no podía dar un solo paso sin haber anticipado las consecuencias.  
Su corazón latía fuertemente, como queriendo salir de su pecho; él sabía que no estaba del todo enamorado, que era un sentimiento que estaba naciendo y tomando fuerza dentro de sí, lo sabía porque de lo contrario su Amortentia olería únicamente a él, porque si estuviese perdido, al menos tan perdido como creían que lo estaba, no habría caído en la broma de sus compañeros porque el aroma a él habría sido completamente obvio pero también sabía que lo estaba, que en verdad estaba perdido, jodido por completo: el amor no es un sentimiento que se controle o que se oculte, tarde o temprano sale a relucir, brillante como los galeones en su cuenta de Gringotts o como su patronus, sabía también que él mismo no quería frenarlo; ahora que le había estado dando vueltas toda la mañana notaba lo natural que parecía ese sentimiento por ese pelinegro dentro de sí, familiar como respirar o como su magia, como si solo hubiera estado aguardando a que lo aceptara para darle la noticia de que, en realidad, siempre había estado allí, creciendo lentamente, instalándose profundo en su alma.  
El Dragón suspiró, cerró los ojos y se talló los parpados echando la cabeza hacia atrás, se sentía cansado pero en cierto modo libre, probablemente sería por haberlo admitido ante los suyos y ante sí mismo; tomó su varita y la rodó en sus manos, estaba nervioso, sabía que Blaise no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza al italiano era difícil sacárselo, si no es que imposible. Pasó su mano por su cabello, desordenándolo en un gesto adquirido de nerviosismo, sonrió con ironía: ese era el gesto que le había metido en ese problema, escuchó otra respiración en su habitación pero en lugar de reaccionar simplemente invocó su patronus, se imaginaba de quien se trataba y él era tonto si creía que el rubio no sabía que lo espiaba, más tonto aun si no se daba cuenta de las reacciones que lo ponían en evidencia. Un lobo plateado salió de la punta de su varita, orgulloso, fuerte, pero extrañamente solitario, en esos últimos días la polilla se negaba a aparecer, quizás, pensó el platinado, quizás su alma se había asentado en esa única forma; el lobo paseo por toda la habitación, explorando con elegancia y deteniéndose frente a la cama del rubio, mirando fijamente un punto, el aristócrata observaba el comportamiento de su patronus con interés, él no era el único que notaba la extraña presencia en su cuarto; repentinamente apareció otra figura plateada frente al lobo: una polilla, su fiel compañera pero la magia no era la del rubio, era diferente, igual de poderosa pero más volátil, salvaje, incontrolable; el lobo se acercó a la polilla con cautela mientras esta aleteaba, se posó sobre la nariz plateada y alzó el vuelo nuevamente, jugueteando con el lobo como retándolo a alcanzarla.

-No eres muy bueno escondiéndote ¿Verdad?- preguntó el rubio a la solitaria habitación- ¿Desde cuándo tu Patronus completa al mío?

Una figura apareció gradualmente en la habitación del Slytherin, no parecía tener la más mínima intención de esconderse o al menos eso era lo que decía la determinación en su mirada, ambos patronus jugaban distraídamente mientras los magos a los que les pertenecían se miraban, verde contra plata, con la misma fortaleza con que se habían enfrentado en el pasado ambas miradas se sostenían.

-¿Sabes que mientras pasas el tiempo espiándome tu amigo pelirrojo está tramando algo allí arriba con Blaise?- pregunto el rubio y volvió su mirada al lago

-No creo que sea buena idea que empiecen a juntarse- contestó, las primeras palabras que se dirigían desde aquella clase de Pociones- y sobre lo otro... No tengo idea, hace unos días comenzó a aparecer la polilla cada vez que trataba de conjurar mi patronus, en todo caso yo podría preguntarte por qué tu polilla ya no aparece; y no tenía intención de esconderme, Malfoy, al menos no de ti...

El de lentes se sentó al lado del platinado perdiendo también su mirada en el lago negro, sentía su corazón en la garganta y su magia se estaba descontrolando como cada vez que se sentía nervioso, trató de respirar con normalidad pero sus pulmones se negaban a cooperar, la mirada plateada se alejó de la ventana y se posó en el pelinegro, el aristócrata ladeo su cabeza y, recordando las palabras de su madre, liberó un poco de su magia y dejó que se acercara al otro chico al tiempo que volvía su mirada a la ventana; la caprichosa magia del menor luchaba agresivamente contra la propia más el joven dejó que se acostumbrara, poco a poco pudo calmarla y devolverla al control de su propietario original. Harry no podía creer lo relajado que se sentía con la magia del otro chico rodeándole, calmándolo, lo miró fijamente, estudiando cada movimiento y preguntándose cómo, en nombre de Merlín, ese chico podía tener tantos efectos sobre él.

-También te escribió Sirius ¿Verdad?- preguntó el ojiverde, un asentimiento fue la única respuesta que recibió- Hay algo de lo que necesito hablarte, Malfoy

El mayor sonrió y disintió con la cabeza, allí estaba esa actitud Gryffindor insoportable, se acomodó en el sofá abrazando sus rodillas y, sin despegar la vista de la ventana, habló.

-¿Podrías posponerlo hasta que estemos realmente seguros de qué demonios está pasando?

-Yo estoy seguro... Draco


	5. Capítulo 5: Slytherin

Un muchacho de platinados cabellos miraba por la ventana de su habitación, perdiendo su mirada en el lago negro mientras abrazaba sus piernas y le sonreía discretamente a sus rotulas, un joven pelinegro aguardaba silenciosamente una respuesta, mirando con curiosidad las reacciones del mayor; en realidad era la primera vez que le observaba de esa forma: con la guardia baja, en su territorio, completamente cómodo consigo mismo y sus reacciones, era un espectáculo digno de ver, sus facciones relajadas, su mirada transparente.  
Sus patronus seguían jugando por la habitación, saltando, tratando de alcanzar al otro, de atraparlo, era una buena representación de lo que ellos habían hecho durante años.

-No, Potter-habló al fin el ojiplata- tú crees que estás seguro porque tu pequeño cerebro no es capaz de procesar mucha información al mismo tiempo.

No lo dijo como insulto, su tono casual lo hacía parecer más bien un dato de conocimiento general que era obvio para todos menos para él, Harry lo miró fijamente y contrario a lo que habría hecho antaño soltó una carcajada.

-Creo que dadas las circunstancias deberías llamarme Harry.

-¿Cuáles circunstancias?- espetó el rubio levantando una ceja.

-Vamos, sabes de que estoy hablando.

La mirada esmeralda sobre su cuerpo se sentía cálida, su magia corría libre, extendiéndose incluso fuera de su cuerpo, abarcando toda su habitación como prueba de que, aun estando nervioso, aun sin saber qué hacer y con un intruso en su alcoba se encontraba cómodo pero no estaba preparado para que las cosas escalaran así de rápido, a su modo de verlo Potter simplemente se adelantaba a los hechos. Volteo discretamente, las figuras plateadas continuaban jugueteando: el lobo perseguía a la polilla mientras ésta aleteaba y, cuando el lobo creía alcanzarla se elevaba más dejándolo solo; el lobo corría, la polilla volaba grácilmente, rodeándolo, alejándose, robando por completo la atención del lobo quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Draco suspiró, llevaba años haciendo exactamente lo mismo que su patronus: perseguía a Potter, siempre sintiendo que era dejado detrás, abandonado a su suerte, sintiéndose superado por el brillo del pelinegro y queriendo egoístamente atraparlo y tenerlo para sí únicamente; abrazó con más fuerza sus rodillas y recargó su rostro en ellas, escondiéndolo inconscientemente.

-No te gusta lo fácil ¿Cierto?- preguntó, el sonido de su voz siendo amortiguado por sus rodillas.

-¿Necesitas realmente preguntar eso? Bueno, Draco, creí que me conocías.

-No estoy para bromas, Potter.

Harry se levantó del sofá y caminó el espacio que le separaba del rubio, se puso justo frente a él, obstruyendo su vista del lago; su corazón palpitaba fuertemente y temía que su magia se descontrolara, nunca había tocado al Dragón, al menos no de la forma que pretendía hacerlo ahora ¿Cómo, en nombre de Merlín, su vida había dado ese vuelco? Los ojos plata no se despegaban de él haciendo su respiración pesada, escuchaba sus latidos con la fuerza de un trueno y su magia era difícil de contener, al menos hasta que sintió la de Draco a su alrededor, calmándola, cosas de sangrepuras, o eso le había explicado Ron esa mañana. Se inclinó lentamente, preparándose para cualquier tipo de reacción por parte del mayor, la mirada plateada reflejaba duda pero eso no lo detuvo, se hincó frente al rubio, lo más cerca de él que podía y tomo su mano izquierda, la piel de Draco era suave y cálida a pesar de la palidez; entrelazó sus dedos lo que provocó que el chico bajara sus rodillas del sofá, tocando con sus pies descalzos el suelo frío de las mazmorras; el pelinegro se inclinó hacia adelante y unió su frente con la del rubio, su volátil magia y la del príncipe de las serpientes los envolvió a ambos, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y podía sentir al de Draco como propio, haciendo eco de los latidos, con la misma fuerza, al mismo ritmo: sincronizados como sus magias.

El Dragón cerró los ojos, inhaló profundamente llenándose del aroma del pelinegro: manzanas y humo, disfrutaba tanto ese olor; apretó con fuerza la mano que tenía entrelazada con la de Potter, como si llevara tiempo necesitando el contacto con el otro y no lo hubiera notado hasta entonces. Ninguno hizo nada más, se quedaron así, simplemente disfrutando de la sensación de sus magias juntas, con las manos entrelazadas y las frentes unidas. Pero aquello no podía durar para siempre así que, contrario a lo que deseaba y como ya era su costumbre, el rubio rompió el contacto y se alejó, volviendo a su postura inicial, abrazando sus rodillas pero sin dejar de observar al pelinegro. Harry suspiró, debió saber que aquello pasaría, giró su rostro buscando sus patronus más estos habían desaparecido, probablemente en el momento en que se habían acercado; sonrió divertido recordando el inicio de su conversación con el rubio y lo miró.

-En verdad debería preguntarte por qué ya no aparece tu polilla-comentó en tono divertido.

-Potter...

-Pero dada la información que conseguí en la mañana- dijo Harry, ignorando por completo la mirada y el tono de fastidio del rubio- de una fuente sangrepura muy confiable no pregunatré - la mirada confusa del Dragón no lo detuvo- ¿Sabes? Hasta esta mañana mi Patronus también tenía un lobo.

-¿Weasley te lo contó?

-A su modo, pero me gustaría escucharlo de ti.

El de ojos esmeralda se sentó en el piso frente al rubio, cual niño pequeño esperando escuchar una historia, con la mirada llena de ilusión, el rubio sonrió, una sonrisa honesta y brillante, disintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a contar una de las antiguas leyendas que le ayudaban a dormir.

-En el mundo de la magia existen muchos misterios-comenzó, la mirada esmeralda no se despegaba de él- existe oscuridad y existe luz, poder y debilidad. Es bien sabido por nosotros, las antiguas familias Sangrepura, que nuestra magia tiene voluntad propia y por ello debemos honrarla y respetarla- Había memorizado la leyenda, palabra por palabra escuchada de los labios de su madre en tonos cantarinos y dulces y también de la voz grave de su padre, le parecía una historia hermosa- También sabemos que todo tiene un complemento, y aunque nosotros mismos somos un todo y funcionamos a la perfección de manera solitaria nos necesitamos los unos a los otros.  
>>Así como hay almas gemelas existen las almas complementarias, son seres extraordinarios y realmente escasos que guardan un inmenso poder; sus almas van cambiando, su representación puede ser dual o única y no se asientan en una forma sino hasta que encuentran su complemento, pero la tristeza siempre les acompaña, dado su enorme poder está escrito que deben sufrir para encontrarse: su sufrimiento se acepta como pago, un intercambio equivalente al goce que tendrán cuando se encuentren y puedan estar juntas. Estas almas nacen como producto de la unión de dos almas gemelas, siendo la prueba física y mágica del amor puro, la confianza y la lealtad. De estas almas, ambas iguales, con el mismo brillo y con la suerte de encontrarse la una a la otra, con la fortaleza de mantenerse juntas se crearía un alma volátil, cambiante, cuyo contenedor humano sería siempre fuerte pero lleno por dentro de una fragilidad infinita y una pureza que ni las más crueles acciones lograrían manchar, siendo protegido por su magia y la de sus padres desde su nacimiento hasta su trágico final. No siempre las almas complementarias aparecen al mismo tiempo y, cuando esto ocurre están condenadas a sufrir y esperar hasta que la otra sea creada...  
>>Potter, deja de verme así, en verdad es una historia larga y me gustaría poder contarla con tranquilidad.

El pelinegro lo miraba con atención absoluta, sonriendo ligeramente ante cada palabra, haciéndolo sentir nervioso; los vasos sanguíneos de su rostro se dilataron poniéndolo en evidencia. Aun sentía el corazón de Potter latiendo al ritmo del suyo y sus magias seguían revueltas; ya no se tocaban, al menos no físicamente más parecía que la unión no iba a deshacerse pronto. Por eso se había encerrado, por eso necesitaba pensar y por eso también no quería acercarse al ojiverde: las leyendas tenían bases y si esta era cierta no les esperaba nada bueno.

Harry le sonrió, una sonrisa cálida que nunca había visto y que le quitó esa sensación de soledad que lo había acompañado toda su vida.

-Lo lamento, es solo que no puedo evitarlo-Contestó Harry ¿Desde cuándo su voz era tan profunda?- Pero en verdad quiero escucharte, hay algo en el modo en que hablas que me hace sentir tranquilo

El sonrojo empeoró, bajando desde sus mejillas hacia su cuello, aumentando su nerviosismo; Harry siguió con la mirada el camino de la sangre de Draco, descendiendo por su cuerpo, repasando los detalles escondidos en la nívea piel del mayor y haciendo que los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran.

-Nunca dejarás de ser un León idiota ¿Verdad, Harry?


	6. Capítulo 6: Almas

-¡Me llamaste Harry!

-¿En verdad quieres escuchar esto?-Preguntó el rubio alzando una ceja- Ni siquiera he empezado la historia y tú ya estas interrumpiendo.

-Sí, lo lamento- contestó el pelinegro.

No pudo esconder su felicidad, su sonrisa se extendió brillante en su rostro y es que el León era alguien apasionado y muy fácil de leer, sus expresiones siempre le delataban; asintió hacia el Dragón indicándole que podía seguir, que no le interrumpiría, sus orbes esmeralda lo miraron con profundidad cuando abrió los labios para continuar.

-Ambos reinos estaban en guerra hacía siglos- El tono de su voz era bajo, como un siseo continuo, hipnotizante y relajante-la magia que residía en cada habitante crujía llena de furia, tratando de ganar más terreno en el campo de batalla, de controlar al adversario. Entre ellos una guerrera destacaba: sus cabellos rizos, negros con brillos violetas, su piel morena y ojos ambarinos como flamas salidas del mismo infierno no encajaban entre las cabelleras rubias y pelirrojas de sus compañeros. Poseía una varita poderosa: centro de fénix, roble inglés, 27.30 centímetros de largo pero no la necesitaba para controlar su magia y peleaba al estilo de los muggles con un par de espadas y un arco; era formidable, una leyenda viviente de gran fuerza física y poder mágico abrumador, no había un solo oponente que lograra doblegarla, ni siquiera estando al borde de la muerte se rendía, ese fuego que residía dentro de ella la hacía imparable. Cicatrices en su cuerpo provocadas por heridas antiguas que no sanaron como debían ni con ayuda de su magia que se ocupaba más en mantenerla viva; ojos grandes, labios rosas y cuerpo fuerte, la espalda un tanto ancha y cintura no tan marcada, al menos no para una mujer: atractiva, claro pero nadie se fijaba realmente en ello, no cuando por esas superficialidades podías convertirte en su próxima víctima.  
>>Atractiva, formidable, una guerrera excelente pero muy extraña: pasaba su tiempo lejos de batalla solitaria o con la única compañía de las criaturas que habitaban en las cercanías, nadie se aventuraba a acercarse e interrumpirla pues le temían: el que no usara su varita era un claro indicador de que había entendido su propia magia a tal punto de poder manifestarla de modo tan sencillo como respirar.  
>>Al igual que ella, pero del lado contrario había un chico, un soldado que recién entraba al campo de batalla, novato pero no por ello menos impresionante, tan poderoso como ella, su ferocidad y habilidad eran sólo comparables con las de la guerrera; de sonrisa brillante y humor bastante alegre, cuerpo fuerte, delgado, cabellos negros, rizos y ojos chocolate, casi como si pertenecieran a la misma familia, un joven amable poseedor de una magia disciplinada y un brillo dentro de sí que atraía a las personas hacia él. Al igual que ella poseía una varita: centro de unicornio, avellano, 36.83 centímetros de largo; a pesar de que él tampoco la necesitaba la utilizaba, sabía las historias sobre aquella bruja y no necesitaba generar ese temor también hacia él.  
>> En medio de la guerra ambos jóvenes debían encontrarse, sus miradas chocolatosas se cruzaron en medio de una batalla entre los dos ejércitos, parecían poder comunicarse sin necesidad de palabras, sus magias danzando lentamente alrededor de la otra, atrayéndose, repeliéndose, peleando por dominar, tratando de intimidar al otro. Como si una fuerza magnética los atrajera entre sí se abalanzaron sobre el otro, ignorando completamente a los demás contrincantes, sus ojos fijos en su opuesto, como si el objetivo de su vida fuese encontrarse; la bruja desenfundó su espada y sin dudar un solo momento la blandió contra el mago, la hoja afilada se encontró con la piel de su contrincante en un corte profundo justo en el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo, la sangre mágica manchó la espada, recorriéndola hasta el mango donde alcanzó la piel de la guerrera, su mano se cubría de la viscosa esencia de la vida. El mago por su parte en su intento de defensa había provocado cortes mágicos en la clavícula de la joven manchando su rostro con la cálida sangre de la bruja. Sus magias crujieron, fúricas ante tal descaro más los guerreros siguieron peleando, una con sus espadas, el otro con su magia y ambos con el único objetivo de acabar con el otro; sus miradas no se desconectaban, luchaban una con la otra y se comunicaban, parecían conocer exactamente los movimientos del otro antes de que los hiciera, sus ataques, sus reacciones, como una danza bien coreografiada, una lucha a muerte, hasta que alguno de los dos cayera.  
>>Sus magias peleaban entre ellas con fuerza, chocando, provocando desastres alrededor, la furia contenida en ambos cuerpos parecía ser suficiente para acabar con ambos reinos más el final fue otro.  
>>Una de las espadas de la joven bruja alcanzó el corazón de su contrincante al tiempo que recibía la maldición asesina del mismo, cayeron ambos, sus cuerpos inertes en el campo de batalla, las demás luchas cesaron por la sorpresa y algo extraordinario pasó en aquel momento, como última manifestación de su magia sus patronus aparecieron justo sobre sus cuerpos: una Tyto Alba en el pecho de la bruja y un Melanocetus Johnsonii en el del mago, las figuras plateadas se miraron entre sí, parpadearon y, como si de una ilusión se tratara, cambiaron de forma, ahora la Tyto Alba residía en el pecho del mago y el Melanocetus Johnsonii en el de la bruja; se acercaron el uno al otro, jugueteando cual antiguos compañeros, ascendiendo lentamente hasta perderse en el cielo nocturno.  
>>Ambos guerreros fueron enterrados juntos, justo en el punto en el que sus cuerpos habían caído más eso ahora no importaba, la magia antigua que regaló su poder al ser humano había sido ofendida para siempre, uno de sus más preciados regalos había sido rechazado de la más cruel y violenta forma: el momento en que la sangre de uno tocó la piel del otro había sellado la maldición que les perseguiría hasta el final de los tiempos.  
>>"Un par de almas gemelas enamoradas los crearon por separado, siendo por inevitabilidad el total opuesto del otro en lugar de su igual, tenían que encontrarse y descubrir su afinidad, no luchar hasta la muerte cometiendo tal crueldad. Al haber rechazado mi regalo de esta forma condeno a todo aquel que nazca como ustedes al más grande sufrimiento que su cuerpo pueda soportar, siendo sólo recompensado cuando uno al otro pueda encontrar" 

La voz del Dragón se fue apagando gradualmente, sus orbes plata miraron en dirección al mago pelinegro quien le observaba atento, con una mirada que parecía haber estado en ese campo de batalla, presenciando la muerte de los guerreros, el error que los había condenado.

-Creí que siendo almas complementarias terminarían juntos- Comentó el pelinegro- no que...

-Eso es por tu educación muggle, Harry, los magos sabemos bien que ese romanticismo que rodea todo este asunto de las almas gemelas es una basura.

Lo dijo con una naturalidad aplastante, como si lo hubiera dicho millones de veces antes, Harry trató de no sentirse ofendido ante el obvio tono despectivo que había usado el Dragón para describir una de las creencias más arraigadas entre las personas en el mundo en que él había crecido.

-Vamos, no me mires así, Potty- Dijo el rubio al notar su mirada, se sentó en el sofá más cómodamente, estiró sus piernas con elegancia y lo miró directo a los ojos- solo piénsalo, en la historia nunca dice nada sobre estar enamorados ni nada sobre necesitarse para sentirse completos, no dice nada sobre estar destinados, simplemente habla de afinidad, de oposición e igualdad.

-No lo comprendo- Contestó acercándose, se sentó en el lado libre, justo al lado del rubio, lo más cerca posible para poder sentir su magia- ¿Sus historias de almas gemelas no son iguales?

El rubio le dedico una mirada confusa llena de amabilidad, no era la típica burla a la que estaba acostumbrado lo que lo hizo sentir más tranquilo por haber hecho la pregunta; la mano del Dragón se movió casi por inercia, tomó la mano del León y entrelazó sus dedos, había parecido un movimiento espontaneo aunque Draco llevaba todo el tiempo desde que inició la historia pensando en ello, sus magias interactuaron con el roce, como si chispas salieran de la unión de sus manos, la reacción despertó la curiosidad de ambos, miraron fijamente sus manos y soltaron un suspiro, la sensación de calidez era suficiente para relajarlos.

-No, nosotros sabemos muy bien, por nuestras antiguas historias, que la magia crea a las almas gemelas: son un sinfín de inevitabilidades que las hace ser prácticamente iguales, la esencia de la persona es una copia casi exacta de la otra aunque sus personalidades pueden variar su centro, aquello que los mueve y los hace ser quienes son es similar, eso es un alma gemela y puede ser quien sea, tu hermano, tu madre, incluso tu mejor amigo: el amor romántico no es obligatorio entre ellas ni tampoco necesario porque lo que las une es su comprensión de la otra persona y algo similar pasa con las almas complementarias: son creadas a partir de almas gemelas, claro y por eso son tan escasas, un alma gemela no está obligada a ser tu pareja romántica pero cuando eso ocurre, cuando además de almas gemelas ambos tienen el temple y las ganas para construir esa clase de amor obviamente van a ocurrir cosas extraordinarias, también tienen afinidad pero es porque son contrarias, un sinfín de inevitabilidades las hizo así: el reflejo de la otra, por eso las almas gemelas tienen un patronus similar y las complementarias uno dual que se asienta en una sola forma, opuesta a la de su "complemento".

-Suena bastante más complejo que la "basura romántica muggle"-Soltó el pelinegro.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y pasó una mano por su cabello, desordenándolo en un gesto de nerviosismo, presionó con un par de sus dedos el puente de su nariz desacomodando sus lentes en el proceso y se talló los ojos; entonces Ron tenía razón en sospechar. Ciertamente sus padres habían sido almas gemelas y había oído historias sobre la familia Malfoy que indicaban que, además de las tradiciones puritanas, también seguían esa leyenda antigua y no se unían con nadie que no fuese su posible alma gemela. Miró a Draco y luego nuevamente la unión de sus manos, pequeños hilos dorados y plateados de sus magias se enredaban entre sus dedos haciéndoles cosquillas.

-Y lo es porque las complementarias tampoco están obligadas a "completar" a la otra persona. En las familias como la mía nos educan desde pequeños para entender que cada uno somos un universo completo, sin necesidad de nadie más, que funcionamos perfectamente solos y al mismo tiempo somos educados para entender que, si tenemos la suerte de encontrar a nuestro gemelo o nuestro reflejo tenemos que construir una relación con esa persona, no importa de qué tipo. Somos educados para saber que el amor romántico del que tanto se habla no existe porque no puedes simplemente "encontrarlo", es igual que hacer una poción o aprender un hechizo, igual que controlar tu magia: lleva tiempo y esfuerzo crear ese lazo. No es el "destino" es la "inevitabilidad" y las cosas se vuelven inevitables cuando te esfuerzas por ellas. Decir que el amor romántico es obligatorio entre almas gemelas o complementarias, que hay un ser específicamente creado para "completarte" es lo mismo que llevó a un gran pocionista a cometer la locura de crear la Amortentia.

Dejó de mirar sus manos unidas y fijó sus ojos en los plateados del Dragón; su visión del amor parecía fría pero era acertada, el pelinegro sabía bien lo mucho que su padre se había esforzado en conquistar a su madre, sabía que habían de talles en el otro que los desesperaban a ambos pero que eso poco les había importado, y no porque fueran almas gemelas sino porque querían funcionar juntos sin dejar de ser quienes eran, sin "completarse".

-Eso significa que tu no crees que estoy enamorado de ti- Dijo, no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

-No del todo- Contestó el rubio, asintiendo ligeramente y acariciando el dorso de su mano con su pulgar.

-Y tampoco crees estarlo- Otra afirmación que le supo amarga.

-No tan perdido como todos lo creen, al menos.

La voz del Príncipe Slytherin sonaba segura, sus ojos fijos en las esmeraldas del pelinegro. Rogaba internamente porque el otro no notara lo nervioso que estaba, los golpeteos furiosos de su corazón contra su pecho. Ya estaba, lo había dicho: aún les faltaba mucho por recorrer para realmente enamorarse, la admiración, la atracción y el respeto mutuo no eran suficientes para crear ese lazo, se necesitaba más y no podían pasar de detestarse casi a muerte a amarse en un solo verano, mucho menos sin haber interactuado; aunque él fuese uno de los aromas de su Amortentia, aunque sus Patronus fueran complementarios, aunque sus magias interactuaran de ese modo, si no se conocían ese sentimiento que comenzaba a formarse podría menguar en cualquier momento.

El pelinegro soltó su mano bruscamente, se levantó del sofá y se paró justo frente al Dragón, sus ojos mostraban determinación y ferocidad, como flamas esmeraldas.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Harry Potter- Dijo extendiendo su mano hacia el rubio- sé que eres un Malfoy y créeme cuando te digo que conozco muy bien tu capacidad de ser un completo imbécil así como tú conoces la mía para lo mismo pero me gustaría saber más acerca de ti en lugar de pasar mi tiempo libre maldiciéndote y culpándote como lo he hecho desde que te conozco.

Draco miró alternadamente el rostro confiado del León y su mano extendida, la sonrisa luminosa del ojiverde era contagiosa y se extendió en su rostro sin su permiso, divertido ante el déjà vu que estaba teniendo en ese momento; recordó a un niño de once años corriendo en la dirección que su magia le indicaba solo para encontrarse con ese desaliñado pelinegro, ofrecerle su amistad y ser rechazado, levantó una ceja y lo miró, casi dudando de su próximo movimiento.

-Draco Malfoy- Contestó estrechando su mano con la extendida y viendo con diversión como los hilos dorados y plateados de magia volvían a aparecer cuando sus manos se tocaban.


End file.
